


Откровение

by eraangel



Series: Кто виноват? [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Maithuna, Out of Character, Tantric Sex, Top Kieren, probably, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирен уже почти завершил свой путь возвращения к жизни, и теперь пришел черед Саймона. Но кроме боли отныне они могут почувствовать что-то большее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Откровение

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика "В шаге от совершенства".  
> Внимание: отсылки к тантре и майтхуне. Если это не ваша трава, то лучше не читайте. Потому что упреков в "сопливости" и "пафосности" описания рейтинговых сцен вот именно в этом случае, под этим текстом, я видеть не сильно горю желанием. Это тантра и "наука любви", чуваки. Поэтому почти-медитация в наличии.  
> Мне всегда казалось, что эти существа уже настолько больше, чем просто люди, что у них всё происходит приблизительно вот так.  
> А вообще, так-то я горю. Пламя ровное, испепеляющее.
> 
> ПыСы: рейтинг вышел весьма условным и очень "за кадром", но на всякий случай пусть будет так.  
> Саундтрэк к этому тексту и предыдущему: David Cook – Permanent

Почему-то, когда впервые почувствовал невнятный тремор в руках, Саймон не задумался о том, что может быть больно. Однажды. Снова. 

Хотя нет, даже не так. На самом деле до этого Саймон не знал, что такое боль. Кирен рассказывал ему несколько раз, сбивчиво, пытаясь смириться с происходящим и успокоить дыхание после очередного приступа. Но Саймон – не знал. Всё, что он называл болью прежде, что-то из воспоминаний о первой неудавшейся попытке жить, похеренной в сверкании кристаллов, прохладной немоте кокса где-то за сетчаткой и после, под конец всех своих метаний от экстази к ЛСД, – в джанковом полете к звездам – было лишь иллюзией, еще даже не намеком на настоящую боль. Когда Саймона резали в Норфолке, уже после возвращения относительной чувствительности к стволовому отделу мозга, он думал, что вот это – настоящая боль. И снова ошибся.

Он лежал на полу, вжимаясь развороченной спиной в шершавый, истоптанный паркет, и методично бился об него затылком. Он не видел, что делает Кирен. Наверное, на какой-то бесконечный миг он забыл даже о нём, потому что весь его мир обратился в боль. Он не чувствовал себя человеком, не чувствовал себя немёртвым и вообще сомневался, что сейчас у него есть руки, ноги и голова. Он забыл даже об этом – что такие вещи, как руки, ноги и голова могут у него быть. 

Саймон слышал глухие деревянные удары, отвратительный скрежет, прерываемый звуком легкой потасовки или ребяческой возни, какой-то навязчивый монотонный то ли гул, то ли звон, так похожий на далекий вой раненного зверя, и никак не мог объединить эти слагаемые в целостную картину мира. Он не видел себя со стороны, но словно видел со стороны свою боль. Или не свою, чью-то. Почему-то она была похожа на совершенную тьму и слепила невыносимым светом, она сжигала и вымораживала, и не было никакой возможности это остановить.

А потом Саймон понял, что у него есть руки, когда почувствовал, как кто-то ловит их, не давая скрести по паркетной доске и ломать ногти. Его держали за запястья очень крепко, даже слишком, но Саймону было плевать. Следом он с удивлением отметил, что под ребрами что-то горит и никак не успокоится. Его легкие. Они сухо сжимались, не в силах наполниться воздухом настолько, чтобы хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Это принесло невыразимое разочарование, и Саймон даже обреченно мотнул головой.

Колени Кирена упирались ему в бок, и Саймон попытался отодвинуться, но вместо этого будто улегся на ровный ряд гвоздей. Нет уж, он вспомнил попытки Кирена пошевелить головой после того, как тот несколько месяцев назад разбил себе череп, и решил не усердствовать пока с передвижением в пространстве.

Саймон хотел, чтобы Кирен что-то сказал, просто услышать его голос, но Кирен сидел тихо и неподвижно, будто уснул. Тогда Саймон открыл глаза. Количество цвета, хлынувшего в них, пришлось прямиком промеж глаз, и Саймон ошеломленно вздохнул. Кирен перед ним, кажется, светился, как газовая лампа или святой дух – с тех самых икон, которые Саймон видел в Дублинском соборе, где получил свое первое причастие в десять лет. Волосы и ресницы Кирена горели, как червонное золото, его кожа лучилась серебром и чистотой рассвета, темные радужки глаз водоворотами утягивали в недостижимую пучину космоса.

Саймон глупо улыбнулся и часто заморгал, понимая, что не может уже отличить очертаний вещей от очертаний Кирена. По вискам потекли горячие капли и остановились в ушах. Это было неприятно, но почему-то смешно.

\- Кирен, - попытался сказать Саймон, но ему показалось, что это произнес кто-то другой, потому что у Саймона отродясь не было такого древнего песочного голоса.

\- Саймон, - ответили ему голосом Кирена, с той же интонацией, но будто издалека, с другой стороны улицы или Вселенной.

Ладони на запястьях Саймона все еще крепко вжимались в кожу и слегка подрагивали. Он чувствовал, как что-то колотится ему в вены, пытаясь ворваться, сплавиться в одно навсегда.

\- Кирен, ты видел себя в зеркало? – спросил Саймон с закрытыми глазами.

\- Что? – будто сдернутый за ногу с высокого дерева на землю, недоуменно переспросил Кирен.

\- Ты… светишься. Почему? – Саймону было очень интересно, как же так получилось, что Кирен вдруг обзавелся качествами глубоководных рыб и светлячков.

\- Ничего подобного. У тебя, наверное, сотрясение. Ты так долбился головой об пол, и я уж было решил делать ставки, что же из двух поддастся первым. Но закладываться, как видишь, не с кем. Мы тут одни, - Кирен нервно хмыкнул, пожимая плечами, и отпустил руки Саймона.

Этот вполне ожидаемый жест почему-то принес непередаваемое чувство утраты, и Саймон потянулся за теплом ладоней. Получилось у него не ахти, но Кирен понял порыв и, аккуратно взяв руки Саймона в свои, поднес их к губам, подышал на пальцы, а потом поцеловал – сначала прижался к линии жизни в одной ладони, потом – в другой.

Саймон снова открыл глаза. Кирен все еще светился, но уже не так ослепительно ярко, как в первый раз. Теперь странный ореол вокруг него был исполосован переливами от светло-серого к белому через красновато-фиолетовый. Саймон приподнял брови и обвел взглядом фигуру Кирена.

\- Удивительно… - прошептал он, не глядя потянувшись пальцами, до сих пор удерживаемыми Киреном, к мягкости губ и щек. 

\- Всё еще свечусь? – смешно спросил Кирен, наблюдая поразительную пантомиму на лице Саймона.

\- Да, - тут же признался он и снова повторил, как дурак: - Удивительно!

\- Точно сотрясение, - сам себе под нос буркнул Кирен и засмеялся. – Мы с тобой – товарищи по несчастью. Или по идиотизму. У меня дырка в черепе. У тебя – дырка в восприятии.

\- Твоя зажила, - отстраненно отметил Саймон, продолжая рассматривать Кирена.

\- Значит, твоя тоже заживет.

\- Я не хотел бы, - Саймон приподнял уголок губ и посмотрел теперь прямо Кирену в глаза. – Ты красивый. Кирен, какой же ты красивый.

Кирен как вдохнул, так и забыл выдохнуть. Нет, он не удивился и не покраснел, хотя уже умел это делать, и, по мнению Саймона, выглядел при этом чертовски очаровательно. Сейчас он просто поверил. Кажется, в первый раз.

Наконец, шумно выпустив воздух сквозь зубы, он наклонился и поцеловал Саймона в лоб. Достав из кармана несколько платков и салфеток, которые носил с собой теперь повсюду с запасом на случай новых приступов с кровотечениями или черной слизью, сочащейся из ран и носа, он промокнул рот, подбородок и шею Саймона от темных потеков, склонился еще раз и прижался губами к губам. Только прижался, будто хотел таким образом измерить их температуру или ощутить каждую трещинку и насколько они мягкие. Саймон почувствовал улыбку и тоже приподнял уголки губ.

\- Как твоя спина? – неразборчиво пробормотал Кирен, не разрывая контакта и попутно пытаясь заглянуть Саймону в глаза.

\- Кажется, зажила, - так же невнятно ответил Саймон. Он подумал, что если будет потакать Кирену в попытках так близко рассматривать друг друга, то они очень скоро окосеют оба. Поэтому Саймон хмыкнул, закрыл глаза от греха подальше и добавил: – Частично.

\- Значит, со спиной еще не закончилось? – приподнявшись, уточнил Кирен. Он уже и так знал ответ.

\- Кирен, - сказал Саймон очень серьезно, - я теперь тоже знаю, что такое ад.

И улыбнулся. Так, как улыбаются дети, когда им дают долгожданную конфету или разрешают погулять еще немного. Кирен сначала свел брови, а потом молча рассмеялся, слегка раскачиваясь.

\- Какие же мы неудачники, Саймон! Только полного лузера угораздило бы насобирать такое количество ран, чтобы потом переживать всё это.

\- А кто-то в своё время просто умер от сердечного приступа, - добавил масла в огонь Саймон, и Кирен расхохотался в голос.

\- Кто угодно, только не мы! – сокрушенно продекламировал Кирен сквозь смех.

\- Входите тесными вратами, потому что широки врата и пространен путь, ведущие в погибель, и многие идут ими; потому что тесны врата и узок путь, ведущие в жизнь, и немногие находят их*. Мы не ищем легких путей? – предложил разгадку Саймон, подхватывая нездоровое веселье Кирена.

Отсмеявшись, они в унисон вздохнули, и Кирен спросил:

\- Встанешь? Или пока рано?

\- Сейчас, погоди…

Саймон поёрзал на полу, и когда не почувствовал вдоль позвоночника ничего, кроме тугого давления, подтянулся, ухватился за плечо Кирена и сел. Кирен заглянул ему за спину и присвистнул, на что Саймон обернулся и моментально скривился, а потом посмотрел извиняющимся взглядом.

\- Ничего, расслабься, - Кирен легко сжал его плечо. - Я радуюсь одному – что мы не слишком налегаем на еду и в момент приступа нам просто нечем обделаться от боли.

Саймон укоризненно нахмурился, возвращаясь к своему традиционному образу, который успел прилипнуть к нему за время пророческой практики. Кирен на этот взгляд только скорчил смешную рожицу, встал на ноги и подал Саймону руку.

\- Хорошо, что мы вовремя убрали скобы, - проговорил Саймон, поворачиваясь к Кирену спиной, чтобы тот осмотрел его рану. - У тебя, Кирен, точно выработалась какая-то сверхъестественная интуиция на такие вещи. Если бы не убрали, теперь пришлось бы резать снова. Иначе впредь проход через магнитную рамку в аэропорту и МРТ-диагностика для меня стали бы пренеприятнейшим делом.

Кирен тихо фыркнул и потянул за плечи, разворачивая Саймона к свету. Рана вдоль позвоночника все еще оставалась раной, но теперь в черном провале на спине не было видно позвонков. Кирен провел пальцами вдоль разреза и растер ими липкую сукровицу. 

\- Внутренний слой затянулся, но края все равно пока свежие. Думаю, еще слишком много нервных окончаний не срослось, так что ждем нового праздника в ближайшее время, - с грустным смешком сказал он и добавил: - Хорошо, что нет крови.

\- Вся кровь осталась на полу, - сардонически заметил Саймон. – Вместе с кусками мышц. Знаешь, такими темпами мы расширим круг того, что более не воспринимается омерзительным, до небывалых размеров в кратчайшие сроки.

\- Вообще-то, мы жрали человеческие мозги, - напомнил Кирен, разворачивая Саймона лицом к себе. – И это было еще не самым-самым.

Он усмехнулся и теперь поцеловал по-настоящему – глубоко и нежно. Саймон ответил, но быстро отстранился.

\- Пойду-ка я лучше сначала в душ, - сказал он.

\- Расширяй круг, Саймон, не останавливайся, - поддел его Кирен и пропустил к проходу в ванную.

***

Спустя несколько дней, когда Саймону перестал чудиться разноцветный ореол вокруг Кирена и некоторых вещей в интерьере, они сидели за кухонным столом, взглядом прожигая дыру в купленной в недавнем обоюдном порыве коробке печенья. Маленький стол и два стула в тесной кухне они поставили тоже совсем недавно.

\- Когда я был живым в прошлый раз, кроме наркотиков я любил так же сильно только две вещи. Еда была одной из них, - озадаченно сказал Саймон, не решаясь взять в руки сладость.

Кирену казалось, что сейчас ему очень хотется есть, но он боялся твердой пищи почти так же, как темных замкнутых пространств. Их желудки работали еще не слишком хорошо, чтобы справляться с подобной нагрузкой, да и организм не требовал ничего серьезнее каких-нибудь молочных сывороток и свежевыжатых соков. Кирену особенно полюбился травянистый фрэш из сельдерея и огурцов, но сейчас в доме было только треклятое печенье и давно не используемый ими нейротриптилин.

Кирен закусил щеку и внимательно посмотрел на Саймона.

\- А второй? – спросил он, отодвигая коробку подальше от них обоих.

Саймон моргнул, будто не понял, что у него спрашивает Кирен, а потом склонил голову на бок совершенно по-птичьи.

\- Секс, - как-то удивленно ответил он, словно и сам не ожидал от себя такого ответа.

Кирен теперь выглядел так же, как Саймон несколько секунд назад – немного пришибленным.

\- Секс? – зачем-то переспросил он, будто не услышал с первого раза, хотя услышал он прекрасно. – Я никогда не занимался сексом.

Эта фраза вырвалась сама собой, и Кирен вдруг понял, что сейчас сморозил. Он откинулся на спинку стула и потер лицо ладонями.

\- Ты специально это сказал? – со странной досадой спросил Саймон и принял то же положение, что и Кирен, только не закрывал глаза руками, а внимательно рассматривал, изучал напряжение пальцев и плеч, частоту дыхания, легкую влажность кожи на шее.

\- Не специально. Прости, - ответил Кирен, взял печенье и вынес его на улицу, оставляя возле двери. В кухню он после этого не вернулся.

Саймон посидел еще какое-то время, гипнотизируя шкафчики нечитаемым взглядом, и пошел в спальню. Он стянул с себя свитер, рубашку и штаны, оставшись в одном белье, и залез под одеяло. Завтра после отработок предстояло совершить не вызывающий подозрения поход за новой порцией овощей и фруктов, чтобы делать уже привычные соки для них с Киреном. Саймон прокручивал эту мысль в мозгу так и эдак, но быстро выдохся, потому что мысль была слишком простой. Он старался не думать о том, что произошло на кухне, и о том, что через секунду может случиться новый приступ. Последняя мысль теперь преследовала их постоянно. Кажется, даже во сне, когда им снились кошмары о разрывающих их тела когтистых лапах, которые в последствие оказывались их собственными руками.

Кирен пришел в спальню спустя несколько часов, когда Саймон уже крепко спал и не мог почувствовать, как к спине прижалась теплая грудь. Кирен поцеловал Саймона в лопатку и попытался уснуть. После их разговора он пошел в комнату Эми и сидел там до тех пор, пока не решился на что-то очень для него новое. Он слышал, как Саймон отправился спать, но все равно упрямо дожидался момента, когда веки начнут слипаться и навалится усталость. Кажется, он даже пытался разговаривать с вещами Эми, задавать какие-то вопросы, на которые не даст ответа ни один человек, и уж точно не Эми, потому что Эми была мертва.

Они не знали способностей своих тел, они не чувствовали еще столь многого, они не понимали принципов, данных им как новый закон жизни. Они ничего не знали, и никто не помог бы им с этим, потому что во всём этом они были первопроходцами. Филипп рассказал им, что произошло с Эми перед её смертью, но ни одного подобного случая пока не было освещено в прессе, хотя Саймон несколько раз и говорил, что это ничего не значит. Кирен понимал, о чем говорит Саймон и что имеет ввиду. В Роартон после смерти Эми вдруг зачастили какие-то странные люди, отличавшиеся безукоризненной вежливостью и обилием вопросов о местных ПЖЧ. Кажется, кто-то из них даже поселился в городке поблизости – должно быть, чтобы следить за несколькими населенными пунктами сразу.

Было очевидно, что кто-то пытается заметать следы возвращающихся к жизни немертвых.

Кирен умышленно старался не думать о том, успела ли Эми дойти до приступов регенерации и как может ощущаться "заживающий" рак. Подобные мысли отдавали безумием, и проще было их вовсе избегать.

Саймон и Кирен сразу решили максимально обезопасить себя от разоблачения. Они закупили несколько пачек линз и сероватый грим на сайтах для фанатов «зомби» и, выходя в город, всегда пользовались либо своим муссом, либо ими, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Кирен наловчился наносить грим так аккуратно, что его было не отличить от прежнего чистого лица без грамма матирующего мусса. Саймон научился тоже.

Вся эта тягучая суматоха изо дня в день превращала их отношения в какой-то нервный комок, который обрастал новыми спутанными витками с каждым днем, с каждым приступом и каждой новой необходимостью прятаться.

Теперь оказалось, что остаться в Роартоне – было чуть ли не самой гениальной идеей из всех возможных, потому что поступали сведения об облавах в городах. Всё обставлялось различными образами: от забытой дозы нейротриптилина до новых террористических акций с использованием Голубого Забвения. Кирен не верил ни единому слову.

Всё это сильно отвлекало их друг от друга, даже несмотря на то, что теперь они проводили рядом так много времени, сколько маленькие дети не проводят со своими родителями. Им было нужно следить за состоянием друг друга, чтобы в случае чего быстро оказать помощь и сделать приступ максимально безопасным.

Все их разговоры сводились отныне к обсуждению этих самых приступов и политических дрязг, а минуты нежности, которые теперь были такой редкостью, приходились только на время сразу после приступа или сон.

Кирен посидел еще несколько минут, разглядывая своё отражение в зеркале Эми, и вдруг, удивленно распахнув глаза, понял, что скучает. Скучает – по Саймону, по чему-то такому, чего бы хотелось Кирену, но что казалось сейчас таким непонятным.

Кирен подумал, что любовь после смерти, должно быть, ощущалась как-то иначе. Да, по-прежнему была страсть, были желания, забота, тревога и нежность, но все это оказалось таким «другим» по сравнению с тем, что было «до». Даже когда вернулся Рик, Кирен не сразу понял, как изменилась любовь к нему. Он почувствовал это в полной мере уже потом, когда в его жизни появился Саймон. Может быть, если бы не Саймон, Кирен так никогда и не задумался бы об этом, и не обратил бы внимания на то, что смысл любви кроется в очень простой, до смешного даже, вещи – в желании отдать всё и получить всё. И биться пульсом в венах другого.

Кирен ощутил это так ярко и, наверное, впервые, когда во время недавнего и первого из череды приступов с регенерацией спины удерживал руки Саймона, чтобы тот не навредил себе. Кирен чувствовал вязкие толчки еще густой крови под его кожей, и в своих ладонях будто держал его сердце. Он не думал о том, как и почему это происходит. Он просто мечтал влиться в его тело и течь с ним, как один мерный, живой поток.

Кирен хотел, чтобы Саймон был счастлив. Не раз и навсегда, а вне временных координат вообще. Не как состояние, а как условие жизни. Делать счастливым и быть счастливым самому. Это желание стало для Кирена таким внезапным открытием, что он поначалу даже испугался – того, что желание может однажды сбыться, но это возложило бы невероятную ответственность и на него, и на Саймона.

Кирен прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что опыта в нем, не считая бессознательного зомби-состояния, в котором он бродил так долго, – всего лишь на девятнадцать лет с гаком, а в Саймоне - пусть и немногим больше, но значительная часть этого опыта была растрачена в наркотическом угаре. Им нужно учиться жить, учится усердно и самоотверженно, не позволяя себе тех слабостей, которые, как казалось прежде, отведены никогда не умиравшим. Кирен не считал себя особенным. С недавних пор он считал себя, несмотря ни на что, просто чертовски везучим сукиным сыном, потому что у него был этот шанс и был Саймон.

Кирен пришел в спальню, переоделся в пижаму и, забравшись под одеяло, сразу прижался к широкой спине, несильно обнимая Саймона рукой.

После легкого поцелуя в спину над лопаткой, где всё еще чернела маленькая дыра, проделанная пулей, он вновь очень ярко подумал о том, как бы сейчас хотел вплавиться в эту спину и никогда не переставать чувствовать ее… Его, Саймона. В этом желании не было эгоизма, что еще совсем недавно тоже удивило Кирена, а теперь приносило умиротворение и выметало все мысли из головы.

\- Пусть тебе приснится радость, - прошептал он в черноволосый затылок и прижался губами к шее чуть выше отверстия для инъекций. Саймон слегка поерзал, уткнулся носом в подушку и сильнее засопел.

***

Первым, что Саймон почувствовал, оказалось теплое, слегка влажное дуновение на своей шее. Было немного щекотно, но все равно чертовски приятно. Потом он словно всем телом ощутил мягкую угловатость чего-то позади себя, медленный глухой стук, бившийся ему в спину, и совершенно недвусмысленное давление ниже поясницы.

Кирен прижимался к нему так тесно, что после пробуждения Саймон понял, как ему жарко. Он продолжал неподвижно лежать, несмотря на быстро затекающие руку и плечо. Когда-то эти ощущения сразу показались бы Саймону неприятными и он торопливо развернулся бы на другой бок, но теперь чувствовать это, чувствовать что угодно – было благословением. Со стороны он по-прежнему выглядел спящим, потому что так и не открыл глаза, но ощутимое возбуждение Кирена заставило легкие судорожно сжиматься, словно в ожидании. Саймон никак не мог выровнять дыхание и по привычке старался не дышать вовсе, делая лишь редкие глубокие вдохи.

Кирен поерзал за его спиной и уткнулся лицом в затылок. Почти сразу Саймон почувствовал легкие дрожащие прикосновения, словно кто-то водил пером по его шее – это Кирен проснулся и теперь часто моргал, задевая ресницами кожу. Потом объятие стало не таким тесным, и Кирен немного отстранился, шумно выдохнув. Уголки губ Саймона дрогнули, но он все равно продолжал притворяться спящим. Очень хотелось рассмеяться и посмотреть на удивленное лицо Кирена, когда тот понял, что сейчас происходит у него в штанах. А еще – долго и с упоением рассматривать румянец на щеках, бледные губы и заспанные глаза, теперь уже полностью вернувшие свой цвет.

Кирен снова сделал нелепое движение, когда медленно-медленно, в надежде не потревожить Саймона, откатился на край кровати и сел. Теперь уже Саймон не выдержал – он нарочито широко потянулся и даже немного покряхтел, разминая мышцы и поворачиваясь на спину.

Ему наконец открылась полная картина, до невозможного глупая и совершенная. Кирен сидел к нему спиной, свесив ноги с кровати, и смотрел на Саймона через плечо таким виноватым взглядом, будто только что совершил смертный грех. Это раскаяние в лице Кирена, кажется, затопило сердце и всю спальню доверху теплым светом, и Саймон улыбнулся.

\- Доброе утро, - хрипло сказал он.

\- Привет. Я разбудил тебя, - утвердительным тоном так же просипел Кирен. – Прости.

\- Не прощу, - съязвил Саймон и подтянулся к нему, целуя в поясницу через пижамную рубашку. – Который час?

Кирен рассеянно потер глаза и, перегнувшись через Саймона, выудил из-под подушки телефон, чтобы проверить время. В процессе этих телодвижений Саймону открылся вид на пах Кирена, но он не подал виду.

\- Семь. Мы с тобой как часы, - безрадостно промямлил Кирен, опустил свою ладонь на макушку Саймона, пропуская спутавшиеся волосы сквозь пальцы, а потом поднялся на ноги. – Я… мне надо в ванную.

Когда Кирен скрылся за дверью, Саймон уставился в потолок, несколько минут осмысливая ситуацию.

\- А, к черту, - сказал он сам себе, резко поднялся и пошел следом за Киреном.

За время, пока Саймон принимал своё окончательное решение, Кирен уже успел набрать ванну, напустив пара по всей комнате и удобно расположившись в горячей воде. Когда Саймон вошел, Кирен удивленно посмотрел на него, упираясь ладонями в бортик и выпрямляясь.

\- Саймон?

Он не ответил и подошел вплотную, по дороге снимая с себя белье. С каждым шагом Саймона недоумение на лице Кирена становилось все сильнее, а пальцы так ухватились за края ванны, что побелели еще больше.

\- Что ты делаешь? – снова спросил Кирен, на что Саймон просто залез к нему, усаживаясь на бедра и расплескивая воду во все стороны.

Кирен не мог оторвать взгляда от его глаз, не мог даже моргнуть. Саймон склонился и прикоснулся губами к его виску, и когда Кирен закрыл глаза, Саймон поцеловал его дрожащие веки.

\- Впервые за очень долгое время мне снился чертовски хороший сон, Кирен, - выдохнул он, продолжая между словами легко целовать розовеющее лицо. - Но когда я проснулся и почувствовал твоё тепло за спиной, то понял, что никакой сон никогда не сравнится с реальностью. Потому что здесь есть ты. И ты – настоящий.

Саймон говорил это так тихо и сладко, будто нашептывал сейчас таинственную колыбельную. Кирен думал, что всё будет не так. На самом деле всё всегда случалось не так, как он думал, и иногда это было невыносимо. Теперь – это оказалось откровением. Это было чем-то таким, чему вряд ли можно подыскать определение или уместить в рамки орбиты этой маленькой планеты под названием Земля.

Кирен взял в свои ладони руки Саймона, переплетая пальцы, опуская кисти в горячую воду. 

\- Ты чувствуешь..? – начал Кирен, но не смог завершить вопрос, потому что не знал, каким словом назвать то, что чувствовал сам. Саймон сидел на его бедрах, практически вжимаясь пахом в возбужденный член Кирена. Он прикоснулся лбом ко лбу, на секунду прикрывая глаза, а потом поцеловал влажные от пара губы, посылая волну дрожи вдоль позвоночника Кирена.

\- Я чувствую, - ответил Саймон. – Посмотри на меня. Посмотри, Кирен.

Саймону показалось на секунду, что Кирен плачет, а потом, когда он открыл глаза, Саймон понял, что так и есть. 

Кирен уже не выглядел удивленным или растерянным. Его лицо светилось совершенно ослепительным счастьем. Он мягко выпустил руки Саймона из своих и прикоснулся к шее, к затылку. Задевая кончиками пальцев края раны, он провел мокрыми ладонями вдоль спины вниз, к ягодицам, и тогда Саймон приподнялся сам, и всё остальное сделал тоже сам. Горячая вода расслабляла мышцы и делала движения такими простыми и естественными. Давление крови в ушах, в паху, в венах – Кирен не мог отличить, где бьется его сердце, и где – сердце Саймона. Он держал Саймона за бедра, водя большими пальцами по коже под водой в такт движениям, а Саймон упирался локтями в его плечи и несильно сжимал в своих руках золотистые пряди на затылке. 

Они дышали медленно, прижавшись губами к губам, не позволяя ни одной капле воздуха покинуть пределы их собственной атмосферы. Каждый выдох Кирена был вдохом Саймона – и обратно – до бесконечности.

Не было мыслей, не было порывов и жажды. Не было двух раздельных тел, двух разных людей, Кирена или Саймона. Были только тепло и изумительное блаженство, которое словно круговоротом перебиралось из одной части души в другую. Были Кирен _и_ Саймон – как одно существо.

Кирен чувствовал огромный незаживший шрам на своей спине, тянущее и давящее месиво в венах между бедер и в предплечьях. Саймон чувствовал резанные раны на своих запястьях и бесконечную, почти болезненную любовь, которая укрывала, укутывала каждый даже самый отдаленный уголок этого мира, любого мира.

Когда они ненадолго отрывались друг от друга, глядя на губы, на ключицы, на шею, где медленно ходил под кожей кадык и билась сонная артерия, им казалось, что они видят тысячи лиц, проживают тысячи жизней, обретают невероятное, невозможное знание друг о друге. И в этом калейдоскопе лиц каждый из них видел так много другого и так много себя.

Не было ни пространства, ни времени, ни боли, ни страха, не было отчаяния и надежды – только безграничность и знание о том, что счастье – это всегда и всюду.

Кирен видел улыбку на закушенных губах, поднимал руку, чтобы провести пальцами по изгибу брови, прикоснуться к подбородку, погладить за ухом. Он чувствовал томление и дрожь в теле Саймона, которая волнами прокатывалась от кончиков пальцев на ногах к слипшимся ресницам, и продолжал дышать одним воздухом, так бесконечно долго – это всё, что Кирен мог, чего хотел и о чем смел мечтать.

Когда он подошел к точке, Саймон понял это за секунду до протяжного грудного стона Кирена. Он распахнул глаза и впервые за всё утро, а может, и за всю свою жизнь, поцеловал Кирена с такой страстью, которой не должно быть у людей. Людям такая страсть показалась бы опасной, слишком беспредельной. В этом поцелуе была благодарность и вся жизнь Саймона, всё его прошлое и будущее, победы, поражения, боль, радость, смерть и рождение.

Кирен впитал в себя каждое мгновение, не сомневаясь и не боясь, что не справится с этим океаном чужого мира.

Потому что в этой комнате, в этой воде и одной на двоих атмосфере между их губ больше не было ничего своего и чужого.

Когда они выбрались из ванны и Саймон принялся вытирать руки и плечи Кирена, не давая ему замерзнуть, то понял, что только что произошло между ними. Почему то весь процесс – от момента, когда Саймон вошел в ванную, и до этой секунды – в сознании теперь представлялся одним светящимся потоком, лившемся, казалось, отовсюду.

Саймон сразу решил не давать Кирену думать, будто утреннее возбуждение одного, в то время как тело другого еще не полностью способно отразить все желания и чувства, - это что-то плохое и порочное. Потому что это было неправдой.

Кирен теперь послушно подставлял шею, грудь и живот под руки Саймона, чтобы он мог обтереть его от воды. Когда Саймон закончил, Кирен повторил всё то же с ним, особенно аккуратно промакивая спину.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, набрасывая полотенце на плечи Саймона и разворачивая его к себе лицом. 

\- И тебе, - ответил Саймон и, притянув Кирена поближе, поцеловал его в лоб.

\- Это было так странно, - уже громче сказал Кирен и с восторгом посмотрел куда-то поверх плеча Саймона.

\- Не странно, - поправил тот. – Волшебно.

\- Почему меня не покидают сомнения, что секс в традиционном понимании слова – это не совсем то, чем занимались сейчас мы? – переведя взгляд на лицо Саймона и озорно прищурившись, спросил Кирен.

\- Потому что так и есть, - Саймон выглядел скорее растерянным, чем знающим все ответы. – Я и сам не понимаю, что сейчас произошло. Я никогда не думал, что такое возможно.

\- Какое – такое? – удивился Кирен.

Саймон подумал, что Кирену, наверное, сейчас еще сложнее разобраться в чувствах и ощущениях, чем Саймону, потому что это ведь его первый…

\- Первый раз… - ошеломленно озвучил свои мысли Саймон, когда до него, наконец, дошло, что для Кирена – это вообще первый секс за обе его жизни. – Кирен, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Словно могу расписать Сикстинскую Капеллу. Прямо сейчас, - ответил Кирен, зажмурившись. На его лице одновременно разливались умиротворение и восторг.

\- Это хорошо, я думаю, - неуверенно пробормотал Саймон.

Кирен посмотрел на него и укоризненно покачал головой.

\- Если ты переживаешь, что мне не понравилось, то можешь уже перестать. Мне не с чем сравнить, да, но я не хочу сравнивать. Почему-то я сейчас уверен в том, что это, - он неопределенно обвел рукой ванную, - то, что происходило только что, - мне никогда и ни с чем не сравнить. Ты мне лучше скажи, как так получилось, что это вообще произошло?

Саймон, наконец, расслабился и успокоился.

\- Мне показалось, что у тебя после пробуждения появилась небольшая проблемка, которую я с удовольствием мог бы тебе помочь решить, - хитро ответил Саймон, за что Кирен несильно ткнул его кулаком в плечо. – Что я и сделал.

\- Но как-то странно, - добавил Кирен.

\- Волшебно, - снова поправил его Саймон и засмеялся.

\- Волшебно, - согласился Кирен, широко улыбаясь, потом хлопнул себя по лбу и испуганно прохрипел: - Время… Отработки… Саймон, сколько времени мы занимались… этим?

Саймон быстро развернулся и пошел в спальню, откуда тут же донесся разочарованный стон. Кирен понял, что они безбожно опаздывают, поэтому, подняв взгляд к потолку, обреченно поплелся одеваться.

Когда они шли к месту собраний, Кирен впервые позволил себе такую вольность на людях – он подошел, взял Саймона под локоть и, шагая рядом, прижавшиись к боку, прошептал ему в ухо:

\- Чур в следующий раз ты будешь греть мне спину всю ночь. Потому что с тобой я хочу узнать всё.

Саймон подумал, что такими темпами уже завтра Сикстинскую Капеллу будет расписывать он сам, потому что, кажется, сегодня он познакомился с Богом. Лично.


End file.
